Home from the Front Lines
by Kalira69
Summary: Neji returns home from too long on the front lines, and Hinata is more than ready to sweep him away and let him sink into her for as long as he needs to recover. (Written for NejiHina Week, Day 6)


Written for Day 6 of NejiHina Week: War

* * *

Neji carefully scanned their surroundings again even as he listened to the report from one of his scouts. He nodded shortly, and flicked two fingers, sending Squirrel back off on rounds before leaping down to check on the injured being helped along by their medic nin.

He was getting a migraine from overusing Byakugan, but he had been dealing with them all but daily for weeks. Neji thought wanly that it had come to the point that he might not know what to do with himself if he had an entire day without a headache, or without needing to don his mask.

Soon, though, both would come to pass - at least that was the thought. Neji had been at the front lines, and then guarding refugee camps - if anything a _more_ dangerous place to be - for too long to trust in that plan, any more than he could stop watching the surrounding area for ambushes or enemy scouts, even though they were now deep in Konoha territory and beyond at least two home patrols.

He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to relax even once they were beyond Konoha's walls; not for a while. He suppressed a shudder at the memory of an oversized summon springing up _inside_ the barricades surrounding the refugee camp where he had been assigned for the longest.

Another careful check glancing over each person under his command and Neji signalled to the other ANBU to pick up the pace a little before dropping down to quietly relay the order to the others. It was easily obeyed, and likely would have been even if Neji had not personally earned the trust of every ninja here time and again over the past months in the field - everyone wanted to get home, and get behind stronger walls and fresher guards.

It was barely midday when they reached the village, finding the gates wide open for them - though there were a pair of jounin lounging in a watch post just beyond and above the usual pair of chuunin on guard duty there. Even this far from the front lines, Konoha was at war. Oldest and largest of the ninja villages, victim and survivor of betrayal from within and without, major combatant in every shinobi war . . . Konoha took no chances.

They were soon confirmed to be who they claimed, however, and swept safely inside Konoha's great walls. Neji's breath caught at the familiar sight of the village before him, but he shook it off immediately, splitting his forces and sending groups to barracks, hospital, and various offices to report in before officially being released from duty.

Neji himself was needed in the Hokage's office before checking in at ANBU headquarters and then, if he had no more orders given, he would be released as well. He wasn't going to trust in that until it happened.

Neji shook his head slightly and headed for Hokage Tower, keeping to ground level. Although the number of people around - happy, largely unconcerned people - prickled at his nerves, Neji wasn't so edgy to fear he would react poorly to them, and it was . . . good to see them around. It helped him impress the fact that he was back in Konoha on his mind.

The market was a little rougher to pass through, and Neji could sense the tension in the two shinobi accompanying him as they stepped out into one of the larger, busier squares, but he didn't hesitate even as he let his gaze wander over the shops, stalls, and people.

Neji refused to let his stride hitch, but even after so long submerging himself into Falcon as he must. . . He'd spent so long on the front lines and away. . .

He couldn't quite master his expression beneath the mask, or keep himself from turning just a little towards the lovely figure opposite him, though he didn't stray from his path.

Hinata didn't move either, not a single step or falter in his direction, but her wide eyes were intent on him as he moved through the square. Her old genin teammates were nearby, as was a lesser member of the Branch House - as though Hinata really needed _guarding_ , particularly with her teammates at her side - but none of them paid Falcon more attention than they would any ANBU walking through the village. She ignored them around her, watching Neji's team until they moved out of the square.

Neji shook his head slightly and lengthened his strides on the way to the Hokage. The sooner he got there the sooner his report could be given, the sooner he might be able to strip away _Falcon_ for _Neji_. And with that, return to. . .

He lifted his jaw just a little, refusing to hurry but unable to slow his pace any further either.

Fortunately the Hokage was not only quick to take their reports - as expected; they carried the newest information from the front lines - but insistent on sending them to rest, and to their much-needed leave. Neji closed his eyes in relief as he bowed, hand held over his heart.

He barely registered the trip to ANBU barracks - this time over the rooftops, all three of them spurred on by the prospect of being _not ANBU_ again for a while, not on guard, not on _duty_. In sharp contrast to usual behaviour in the jounin standby station, when they spilled into ANBU headquarters no one pressed them for where they'd been or what they'd been _through_ , what was happening on the front lines. ANBU knew better. Neji would be happy to tell them what he could, of course, but . . . not now.

He spoke on lighter matters with a few of his fellows he had not seen in the field recently as he stripped away his armour and mask to pack away with the rest of his gear - leaving some of it behind to be replaced - and changed into his jounin uniform instead. It felt . . . strange. He hadn't worn it, really, for a long time now. Neji had to suppress the urge to stretch and shift in it as he stopped at the desk to update Crane.

Then. . . Neji slipped out of the building, took a deep breath, and headed back through the village, skimming over rooftops once more, this time alone. He dropped down to the street soon enough, though - in the Clan compounds it was . . . unwise to run the roofs unless absolutely necessary. And crossing over _other_ Clans' compounds that way? Certainly not.

Neji _did_ slip over the wall into the Hyuuga compound without waiting to get all the way to the front gate, though he had to continue in the same direction once inside anyway.

He stilled as he reached the main courtyard, moving around the small practise hall there, walking the narrow grassy path between a guardhouse and a storage building. There were only three people in sight when he passed between the buildings, and now, safe in his own Clan's compound, Neji only had eyes for one.

"Neji!" Hinata cried, any appearance of haughtiness or elegantly withdrawn nobility falling away as she dropped her basket of greenery and sprinted across the courtyard. Neji dropped his bag, not particularly fussed if his mask broke at this point - he was more than ready to be _rid_ of the thing, at least right at this moment - and opened his arms.

Hinata threw herself into them an instant later, rocking him back on his heels with the force of her embrace. Neji hugged her back just as hard, shifting his stance a little purely to feel her pressed against him and lowering his head to rest their brows together.

She was warm and soft and breathing in his arms, and Neji had to struggle to catch his own breath, tightening his arms around her. Hinata crooned soothingly, swaying slightly with him and reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, knuckles brushing his shoulder. "Welcome home, love." Hinata said quietly.

Neji opened his mouth, but only a tiny hitching keen crossed his lips. He clenched his jaw, stiffening.

Hinata caressed his jaw and then hugged him again, all but snuggling against him. After a short while she drew him away, across the courtyard, over one of the outbuildings, and in through a window into her - their - bedroom. They saw no one else on the way, fortunately, but Neji's chest tightened almost painfully as he straightened once inside and looked around himself in the familiar space.

Hinata's herbs and flowers and balms lay across the narrow table nearer the door, and a handful of items for tending weapons and holsters to conceal them were scattered over the dressing table along with a few kanzashi, a necklace, and a delicately woven scarf. The futon was laid out already and covered in the lightweight summer kakebuton - it had been the thick winter one, patterned with branches and cranes, when he left.

Neji swallowed hard, stepping backwards to nudge into Hinata's touch as her hand came to rest on his back.

"Welcome home." Hinata said again, tucking herself against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just . . . breathe. You're home. It's safe."

Neji closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of her holding him, and the familiar quiet of the building around them - not at all like the silence warning of an ambush, or the silence held to avoid notice behind enemy lines.

It had been a long time he was needed for the war; Neji hadn't realised how shaken it had left him until he reached home. He shuddered. He wasn't sure how to put it into words, but. . .

Hinata crooned again, hugging him tight and then releasing her grip to come around him, moving easily. She smiled at him, then reached up and removed his hitai-ate, undoing his vest and taking it away as well. "Give yourself time." she suggested lightly, rubbing his shoulder. "You're home safely." She cupped his face. "That's all that matters right now."

"But-" Neji began, frowning, thinking of his report, of everything he had done, of the need for ANBU to be back out and moving, of the refugee camp he had left behind.

Hinata drew his face down until his brow rested against hers once more and kept her eyes on his. "All that matters right now." she repeated, voice low but firm. "The war has been hard on you; let yourself get used to being home, let yourself recover." she said gently.

Neji bit his lip. Hinata smiled softly at him, her hands sliding down to let her wrap her arms around his neck. Neji returned the embrace without thinking, holding her close to him and faintly wishing he could simply sink into her.


End file.
